


get through it together

by pctcrparkcr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Other, and hes way closer with michelle in this than he was in the movie, bc they love and support each other, but mostly love and support amongst the four of them, except he tells aunt may and ned and michelle when he gets bitten and about his powers, itll be a little angsty, itll be slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pctcrparkcr/pseuds/pctcrparkcr
Summary: Aunt May and Peter trying to work through the stress of Peter getting bitten and becoming Spider-Man.orPeter tells Aunt May, Ned, and Michelle when he gets bitten, and they're trying to adjust together.THIS ENTIRE FIC IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION AND WON'T BE UPDATED TIL IT'S DONE! THANKS!!





	get through it together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying a chaptered fic, so pls bear with me. School starts for me tomorrow so I'll have to figure out a good writing and posting schedule that'll work, and I'll try my best to stick with it. My problem is that I need things to be absolutely perfect before I post it and that can slow down how fast updates get out, so I apologize in advance. Love you guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so actually I decided to keep this up, and just replace the chapters! thanks to the commenter who brought up that idea!!

Hey everyone, I just wanted to announce that tomorrow night, January 6, 2019, I'll be taking this story down. Over the holidays I had been trying to write and I couldn't figure out why I had no idea what to do. That being said, I realized it was because I wasn't completely happy with how the story was written. So, I decided to take the story down and do a major rewrite on my own and post the story again once I have it where I want it and it's completely finished. That way you guys aren't waiting months for a chapter that's subpar. I hope you understand, and I'm really sorry. But I'll be back so stay tuned for that! I may upload a couple one chapter pieces, but no promises that they're MCU related. I love you guys <3


End file.
